I see you
by Beetlegirl124
Summary: Being lost can lead to finding out who you truly are and what you truly want to do. A story about Tsu'tey and new clan member, Keiliah'na as they try to find their paths after being stripped of all they know...in doing so they find each other.


The Na'vi woman sat running her fingers over large pink seeds. Following the intricate horizontal ridges repetitively, imbedding her songs of prayer into them. One by one each were sowed into soil, as she remembered the ways of the Tawkami- who had a close relation to studying and recording the information of the forest. There were many huts dedicated to housing collections of seeds from every flower and tree they found. A pang of sadness accompanied the memories as she still longed to return to her birth village. Keiliah'na wished to see her brothers and sisters and gather at the shrine of lore to hear the traditional stories that she knew by heart. It had been decided though, under the will of Eywa, that she joined the Omaticaya.

Keiliah'na was unsure of her place in the tribe. Everyone was healing and rebuilding, still mourning their great losses. She busied herself to keep a respectable distance. Deep inside the Na'vi woman felt her words and presence as a new clan member fell short. Everyone was grieving, but she felt her pain did not measure to the depths of their loss. Keiliah'na did not grow in that home tree; know every twist in its limbs and the warmth it held for it's people. She could only imagine. Her mind wandered to what Eywa's plans might be for her. Why was she to be apart of the Omaticaya? Her face twisted into confusion as she did not understand what she might have to offer the clan, especially at a time like this.

"Keiliah'na, we are heading back now." Normspellman's voice broke Keiliah'na from her thoughts. In groups of seven they had gone out to the site of the old home tree. The sky people may have been gone but their stories of destruction remained. With each passing day there were more bullets and mutated plants, suffering from the exposures of the strange smoke that displaced and suffocated us, found. The group had removed the Sky People's weapons and the shells of their flying beasts. They took on smaller tasks now like trying to find any undamaged artifacts or Na'vi weapons. It was Keiliah'na's job to find seeds that had not been damaged with toxins. It was important to aid the new growth in charred land. Young seedlings needed to be tended to with great care in a environment that was now tainted with chemicals.

The light was dwindling down now. Soon it would take it's rest and the forest would become more cunning- letting you lose your way in the tangle of trees and vines. Keiliah'na lowered herself, letting Normspellman climb atop her back. He was easy enough to carry, with his frame being lighter than a Na'vi child. "You must hold on to me tighter or you will fall." Norm let out an embarrassed noise as she pulled him closer, his masked face getting lost into her afro of black curls as she climbed up a tree. Keiliah'na laughed at his reserved nature. "It is what has to be done to keep you safe." Norm knew he would be in great danger if he was let alone in this jungle. With his avatar was still being fixed after taking such a nasty beating in the war, he was aiding the Omaticaya as a tiny human. He held on to her neck even tighter as the Na'vi woman scaled down a vine into his and max's camp sight that had been placed along the outer most parameters of the new home tree. "I will not be assisting the groups tomorrow. Tsahik has requested to see me in the morning." Norm gave a small nod to her matter-of-fact tone. "Hahaw nìltsan, Normspellman." With that she made her departure, disappearing into the dusk.

It was a treat to find the nights meal included sturmbeest. A sign the Omaticaya were on their way to once again being prosperous. Happy songs and cheerful laughter danced through the chill evening sky as they graciously accepted the meal Eywa and their skilled hunters had provided. Keiliah'na ravaged the meal, forgoing any etiquette in her plight of hunger. Savoring the taste of sweet meat, it's flavor forgotten in the months of only eating Delta tree roots and Sari seeds. Now, the numbers of hunters and gathers grew as the number of those wounded lessened with the aid of healers. With greater numbers they were more likely to make a clean kill and explore farther into the new surrounding jungle. Her tail swished happily about as she nibbled the last of the meat off the bone.

Peyral was sitting beside her, taunting her messy eating. "You look like a wild syaksyuk!" Keiliah'na looked up with a cheeky grin at the comparison. Before she could refute the claim that she looked like a messy monkey; a piece of fruit slid off her face on to her lap. The two could only hold back their laughter for a moment before they burst into a fit of giggles.

"It..is..your fault!" Keiliah'na started in-between laughs.

"You are such a…good hunter! I am showing my thanks!"

Peyra's laugher increased, pushing the younger woman's arm in jest.

"You don't have to be so sloppy about it!"

Peyra's ears perked up at the sight of her mate motioning for her across the fire pit. "Go. Go." Keiliah'na urged her only friend. It was clear to her that Peyra was desperate to be in his company once more, but felt guilty leaving her alone for the rest of meal time. "Okay, but we will talk later!" She gave Keiliah'na a promising look before darting off.

Keiliah'na paced anxiously whilst awaiting the Tsahik. The newly made Omaticaya was unsure of why the spiritual leader might have needed to speak with her. Her ceremonial rites to becoming apart of the clan had been long finished. Mo'at made her entrance known, giving the young woman time to collect herself. Keiliah'na's body ceased it's onslaught of nervous pattering and stood firmly in attention.

" I am sure you are curious to why I've requested your presence…"

Mo'at paused and looked her into the eye, seeking her soul to confirm this message was indeed meant for her. She could feel the spirit of Keiliah'na was lost in her purpose. It was a feeling Mo'at had grown used to knowing during the displacement of her clan.

"You distance your pain to not burden others. This is not good for the spirit. As Omaticaya you must be one with your brothers and sisters, we do not survive alone."

Keiliah'na felt the well of sadness grow inside the pit of her being. Mo'at placed a loving hand on her and with that gesture Keiliah'na collapsed into nothing but tears. The Tsahik said nothing for a long while, letting the younger Na'vi woman cry. "I cannot share.. it is selfish of me to be sad when I have not lost as much as others." Keiliah'na wiped away her tears. Pride latched back onto her heart once more and her sadness retreated back into her carefully guarded heart.

"Pain cannot be measured or compared." replied Mo'at. "I have decided. You will go to the Dream Hut and speak with The Great Seer. There you will find the guidance that'll lead you to the path that Eywa has chosen for you."

"Yes, Tsahik."


End file.
